


Tumblr Mini Fics

by MarshmarrowSans



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of monster racism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, NSFW chapters have an asterisk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Reader, Reader and sans live together, Requests, Shy Sans, Smut, So... so much fluff, Sub Sans, and it's kinky as hell, dom reader, mafiatale, the bone zone is In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/pseuds/MarshmarrowSans
Summary: Sometimes, we get requests on Tumblr that work better as fics than imagines, but aren't long enough to work as a stand-alone fic-- those little snippets will be posted here as they're completed!





	1. Safe Heaven (MT!Sans/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could I please ask for something with mafia sans? Maybe something cute and fluffy or maybe him getting comforted after a bad day at work?

You knew when Shortie came home with dust on his clothes and that grouchy-ass scowl on his face that he'd had a bad day.  At his insistence, you tried not to get too involved in his business, but you worried day and night about him.  Comforting him was, at least, something that you could do.

 

"Good evening, sugar skull!" you called out to him with your best and brightest smile on your face.

 

"evening."  He mumbled it like a statement.  Despite how little he weighed, his boots thudded heavily against the floor on his way over to your kitchen.

 

"I was just putting your books away.  The ones you leave on our bedside table," you made small talk, to fill the silence, since he didn't seem in much of a mood to talk, himself.  "And I was looking at this one.  Thought it looked interesting.  _The New Heavens_ , George E. Hale."

 

"mm-hmm," he droned non-committally.  He had a glass out on the counter and a bottle of whiskey in his hand.  You approached him while he was preoccupied unscrewing the cap, and you leaned on the counter across from him.  


"Well?  Wanna put it in layman's terms for me, the astrophysics dummy?"

 

He chuckled at that, his hand pausing in its motion.  "you are not a dummy.  trust me, i've seen my fair share.  you're a genius.  you're just knowledgeable about different things.  there are things you know that it would take me weeks to wrap my head around, and you're a quick learner.  but sure.  i'll give ya' a summary."  He screwed the cap back on to the bottle and left it there on the counter to approach you instead and give you a long, tight hug.  You happily accepted him into your arms and rubbed your hand soothingly over the back of his skull.  "let's see.  it's about telescopes.  how people throughout history have looked out at space.  that kinda stuff."

 

"Ooh, that's your kind of book alright," you remarked cheerfully.  "I'm gonna get you a telescope one of these days."

 

"heh.  you always say that."  His face was nestled into your body, so his voice came out muffled, but amused.

 

"I'm working on it!  Hold your horses!"

 

He nuzzled you a little, then looked up at you with a renewed smile.  "you wanna know what's the craziest thing?"

 

"What's that?"

 

"lookin' out at the whole universe, and knowing that there are probably even multiple universes out there, but somehow, in this one, i ended up here with you, despite everything going on in this crazy, fucked-up world."

 

You felt your heart warm at the unexpected sentiment.  It was his nature-- you never knew if he was about to crack a joke, hit you with one hell of a zinger, or suddenly express his undying love for you out of the blue.  It would seem, this time, it was the latter.  "Yeah.  Kind of makes you believe in destiny, huh?"

 

"sure does."  He took a deep breath, then separated from you just a few inches.  You felt a small, familiar tug at your soul, and knew that he was trying to get you to kiss him.  You were more than happy to oblige.  In fact, you bent at the knee until you were face-to-face with him, wrapped your arms tight around him, and lifted him up off the floor while you kissed him.  A delighted laugh rumbled in his chest as you turned him in a little circle before setting him back down on his feet.  "remind me to buy some flowers and chocolate for you, doll."

 

"Sure.  Maybe when I give you that telescope I've been promising you since practically the day we meet."  You leaned down to press your forehead against his.  He stood up on the tips of his toes to meet you halfway.

 

"heheh.  i wouldn't exactly call that a fair trade.  telescopes are expensive."

 

"But flowers and chocolate from the monster I love is priceless!"

 

Your response was quick, and it really seemed to get through to him.  His pupils formed into those seldom-seen heart shapes.  "i love you."  
  
"I love you, too."


	2. A Short Proposal (MT!Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> MT sans proposing :0

You looked across the table at Shortie and gave him a gentle smile.  He’d been acting different all evening– kind of fidgety, kind of shy. Kind of like he acted on your first few dates together.  You figured you were seeing one tough brute of a monster brought completely to his knees by his love for you.  It was adorable.  To get his attention, you reached across the table and prodded his uneaten ravioli with your fork.     
  
“Are you going eat that or do I get two dinners tonight, darling?” you joked.  He’d eaten a little, but for the past few minutes he just kept wringing his hands and staring across the table at you. “Really though, you look all shy and cute.  You wanna kiss or something?"   
  
"oh, well, kisses are always nice, and, uh… i guess if you’re hungry you can have mine.” That was…  strange.  No matter how much he loved you, he was always extremely protective of his food.  You knew that well.  You’d made a game out of trying to snatch morsels off his plate. “guess i’m just thinking a lot about our future and all… yeah."   
  
"Our future?” you raised an eyebrow.  "Well, go on, dear.  Tell me what you’re thinking.“   
  
"ah, you know, just that things are getting better, you know? between humans and monsters. finally monsters and humans can co-exist peacefully– or, well, start to co-exist. it’s a lot to take in, you know?”  You nodded quietly to let him know you were following along, though you didn’t know where, exactly, he was going with this. “just a few years ago, we monsters could barely do anything but exist, but here we are. it’s not everything we could ever hope for, but it’s something, and i’m really grateful, and… sometimes… i… wonder how much better our future could be, ya know…?” he asked hesitantly. “i mean…  maybe there’s something more for us."   
  
"Something… more?” you repeated.  You were starting to feel like a parrot, repeating everything he said, but he seemed a little all over the place with this. “Well, that sounds great, Sans, but I’m not sure I follow.  Did you have something specific in mind?"   
  
"ah…  actually, yeah, i kinda did.”  He glanced around, almost as though in discomfort, like he felt as if the whole restaurant’s eyes were on him.  You could see why he might feel that way.  Papyrus was just a few tables away, not-so-subtly grinning at you over a newspaper that he obviously wasn’t reading.  What was up with that? “babe, will you be completely honest with me about something?"   
  
"Of course, Sans, I’m always honest with you,” you reminded him gently.  "What is it?“   
  
"what would you think of spending the rest of our lives together?”    
  
You dropped your fork on to your plate with a clang.    
  
“please be honest. it’s ok if that’s too much right now.” By the look in his eyes, it seemed he was already assuming the worst from your reaction.  "if you aren’t ready for that kinda commitment, or don’t know how you feel, or that’s just not the kinda life you want, being with a guy like me–“  
  
"No, no, it’s not any of that!” you cut him off before he went off on a self-deprecating tirade, because you knew he would.  "The question just surprised me.  Don’t be silly, Sans. Of course I want to spend the rest of our lives together.  As far as I’m concerned, these past few years have been just the beginning.“   
  
He gave you a hesitant smile.  "yeah?"   
  
"Yeah.  I mean, I know marriage between monsters and humans is… well, it’s not happening anytime soon, even with the recent improvements in human-monster relations. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be married in spirit, right?  Even if not legally."   
  
Shortie perked up. That was just what he wanted to hear. "actually, funny you mention that. i, uh. here.”  He shoved across the table what, at first glance, you could glean was a legal document of some sort.  He’d been hoping to be a little more smooth and romantic than that, seeing as how it was analogous to getting on his knee and presenting you an engagement ring, but in the heat of the moment, he could only remember the gist of what he’d been planning to do.  You were a little startled by his strange behavior, but you picked up the document to read it a little more closely.   
  
…  
  
It was a royal decree, written by the queen of monsters, herself.  You would have been surprised by that, if you didn’t already know that Shortie was close friends with her.   
  
…   
  
It was a royal decree specifically recognizing your (still hypothetical) marriage to Shortie as legitimate.   
  
You felt his gaze burning into you, then heard his voice. "…  you know I never thought about soul mates ever since i was a little kid. i always believed that stuff was just fantasy bs, but… the soul knows better than i do and mine certainly knew we were meant to be. and we’ve been through so much together– heh– the fact that you could handle me at my crankiest proved that. anyways, i want you to know, i couldn’t see myself being happier than being with you, ‘cause i love you. so… will you give this old, rotten soul a new happy life? will you marry me?“   
  
You looked up at him in disbelief.  He looked back at you with a glimmer of hope.  That was all you needed to see to know that this was for real. You jumped out of your seat so eagerly it fell to the floor behind you and darted around the table to give him the biggest hug of his life. You barely even heard Papyrus burst into joyful laughter in the background, you were so caught up in your moment with your boyfriend– no, fiancé.  He’d found a way to make himself your fiancé!  Just as soon as you said the word.   
  
"Oh, quit being so nervous, Sansy!  Yes! Of course!  Without question!” you gushed, unable to help yourself.  With him in your arms and his arms holding on tight to you, you were in the perfect position to pepper his face with kisses, and you took full advantage of that.  He was laughing, too, a bout of relieved laughter that he couldn’t stop, after being so nervous for so long.   
  
“really? oh, thank god. i was ready to get my dumb, sappy ass rejected  _hard_  in front of everybody,” he admitted.   
  
“You’re not dumb! No comment on the sappy part.” You smiled and rubbed your nose against his nasal cavity, and he held your cheek in turn.   
  
“well, maybe sappy is good, then.  seems to have worked out for me this time.”  He sighed softly, the tension seeming to leave his body. “god, i love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.  Forever,” you promised.  He knew that for sure now.


	3. A Slightly Less Short But Still Pretty Short Proposal (UT!Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to marshmarrowsans:  
> What about ut sans proposing?

Sans had been meaning to propose to you for the past three months.  Every time he tried, he just couldn't get it down right.

 

The first time he tried, he just plain chickened out.  You were stargazing together and he was going to do this really cute thing where he made a really big deal about some star in the sky, made you try and find it for awhile, then brushed it off with an 'oops, my bad, it was a diamond this whole time' just before presenting you with the engagement ring.  But in the middle of gushing over how pretty that star that wasn't there was, he was consumed with doubt.  Maybe you weren't ready.  He knew he could be a little bit...  much to deal with sometimes.  He wouldn't blame you if you weren't ready to commit to putting up with his weird bullshit for the rest of your lives together.  Besides, this was stupid.  This was cheesy.  You'd be embarrassed telling this story to your kids one day.  Wait, kids?  Slow down, Sansy, one thing at a time.

 

Needless to say, he turned his failed proposal into a weak joke by telling you, 'oh, oops, that's the moon.'  At least it made you laugh.

 

The second time he tried, it was just the two of you at home, cuddling and watching an old favorite movie from your childhood.  He felt more comfortable there, in the walls of your shared home.  He wasn't going to chicken out this time.  He wasn't going to make some kind of spectacle or joke out of it.  He was just going to take the pillow lying next to him, plop it on the floor, get down on one knee, and show you the ring in his pocket.  But...  you had your head on the pillow.  And you were asleep.

 

Shit.

 

The third time he tried was the closest he got to actually doing it.  He was sure that it couldn't go wrong.  He'd practically trapped himself into doing it, and trapped you on that path with him, by arranging to go to a fancy restaurant with you.  He set aside enough money to fund your Grillby's trips for weeks, bought a suit for the first time in his life, reserved the table and everything.  You looked absolutely beautiful, and you told him that he looked adorable, so he was riding that confidence-boost high all evening, all the way until dessert came, all the way until the restaurant manager approached your table.  It turned out, while Sans was monologuing about his feelings for you as a prequel to his proposal, the people at the table next to you felt uncomfortable at the way you two were holding hands and, oh so scandalously, even going so far as to _kiss_ a couple of times.  And apparently, that was your problem for being together, not theirs for butting into other people's business because they didn't like the sight of a human and a monster being affectionate with one another.  You were kicked out of the restaurant.

 

Understandably, that kind of ruined the entire night.  How was he supposed to propose when you had so much sadness and fury in your eyes?  When all you could talk about was how fucked up that was, how fucked up the world was, how sorry you were that humans could be so rotten, as if you were a part of the problem somehow despite loving him completely and unconditionally?  He just held you in his arms, reassured you that it wasn't your fault and that yeah, the world was kind of fucked up, but it was still worth living in together.  Then he teleported you home to sleep on it.

 

What he learned from those failures was as follows:

  1. Don't be a coward. So what if you turned him down or thought it was cheesy? It wouldn't be the end of the world.  It wouldn't mean you didn't love him.
  2. Don't do it at home. It's too comfy. One of you or the other would get too cozy and fall asleep for sure.
  3. Don't do it in a place with a lot of humans. A lot of them were still weirdly bitter about monsters existing in society.



 

With all of that in mind, he swore to himself, this would be the time that he did it for real.  For the first time in a long time, he asked you to go to Grillby's with him, on Friday, right after work.  That had been your routine before you got together as a couple.  After you got together, of course, you pretty much went with him whenever he went.  To go there again, specifically when you used to, was somehow kind of nostalgic, even though it was by far your most frequently-visited date location.  You eagerly agreed.

 

Everything was just like it always was between you two, just as it always had been.  Neither of you dressed up for it.  You ordered the same food and drinks (and condiment) as always.  You got into your same old pun war with each other and he let you rant about the same old bullshit at your workplace.  He preferred it that way.  He just smiled, rested his chin in his hand and thought about how nice it would be to spend the rest of his life just like this.

 

"Sans stop smiling that asshole stole my lunch from the fridge again."

 

He only smiled wider.  "you did _not_ just tell your skeleton boyfriend to stop smiling.  that's like me telling you to stop being cute."

 

"Yeah, well I..."  You blushed.  "Okay first of all, I'm not cute, I'm badass."

 

"i think you're living proof that those two aren't mutually exclusive."

 

"And _second_ of all, you smile differently when you're actually smiling like a human would.  It reaches your eyes."

 

The fact that you could tell the difference made him feel a rush of love for you.  "awwwh.  i love the way you analyze me like one of your specimens."

 

You reached across the table and patted his cheek.  "You're my speci _man_."

 

"heheh."  He put his hand over yours, leaned into your touch a little, and looked at you with an eager and bashful expression he hadn't quite replicated since your first few dates together.  It was the expression he used to get when he wanted you to kiss him but didn't know how to ask.  You were expecting him to say something sweet and mushy, but all he said was, "you want an onion ring?"

 

Okay.  Shakespearean it was not, but coming from Sans, that was a tiny bit romantic.  Dude loved his onion rings.

 

"Oh sure, thanks, honey.  I want to see what all the fuss is about," you chuckled, letting go of his cheek to hold out your hand for one.  "They must be pretty damn good if you never even share them with the love of your life over here."

 

There was a mischievous gleam in his eyesockets.  You were sure he was about to prank you, but since you were curious where the hell he could be going with this, you just let him do his thing.  Instead of reaching into his onion ring basket, he reached into his pocket.  He held something in his hand, but kept it concealed for a moment, a light blue blush dusting his cheeks.

 

"oops.  did i say onion ring?  i meant to say union ring.  my bad."  He felt physically incapable of it, but he knew that if there was one time in his life that he needed to look you in the eyes, it was now.  So he did.  You just looked shocked.  It was a natural reaction.  He stifled the anxiety rising in the pit of his stomach and presented you with the ring he'd been holding on to for ages.  He'd picked it out because, rather than a traditional clear diamond, the center gem was a deep blue, and cut into the shape of a tiny heart.  What would be a minor detail to most human couples was a major one to him, because he wanted it to resemble his soul, as if he were literally handing it over to you to hold and to take care of and to cherish forever.

 

"heh.  i, uh, know it's gotta be disappointing, compared to one of these tasty onion rings you thought you were gonna get.  you still want it?"

 

You still seemed frozen in place, but he felt his nervousness fade when he saw the growing smile on your face.  You were going to say yes.  Oh, stars, you were actually going to say yes.

 

"...  Yes."  Your voice came out soft and shy, nothing like it usually did-- you were usually bold compared to him.  But you were certain.

 

As cool as he'd been trying to play it, he couldn't really contain himself anymore when you agreed.  He jumped off his stool and pulled you down from yours into a long, tight hug, his face buried completely in your chest.  You barked out a laugh, ecstatic.  Both of you were shaking in your excitement.

 

"God, Sans..." you mumbled as you pressed kiss after kiss to the top of his head.  It seemed you were just as much at a loss for words as he was.

 

"thanks for saying yes," he whispered back.  "i...  really, really needed to hear that from you."  He pulled away a little, but only to smile up at you and slip the ring on to your finger.  It fit perfectly, and he was overwhelmed by the sight of you finally wearing it, a symbol of his love for you, and your love for him in return.  "i dunno what else to say besides i love you.  and, uh, fyi, i was tryin' to do this for months."

 

You laughed and nuzzled his forehead with yours.  "That's awesome.  Because I've been daydreaming about marrying you for months."

 

That was officially the cutest thing he'd ever heard.  He could hardly imagine you sitting there and thinking about marrying him, of all people.  No matter how long you were together, he could never fully understand how you could be so in love with him.  But he didn't doubt it for a moment, and he was so, so grateful for it.  "...  have i mentioned that i love you?  because holy smokes, i adore you."

 

"Hehe, yeah, you mentioned it.  About thirty seconds ago.  But it's always nice to hear it again.  And I love you too," you assured him.

 

"sweetheart.  babe.  you saying 'yes' is all the 'i love you's i'll ever need."


	4. The Best Remedy (UT!Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felierni asked:  
> im sick this thursday, can i request ut!sans caring for his s/o?

Sans was fascinated by epidemiology, viruses, bacteria and the like.  He struggled just to fathom all the different species that existed in this world you lived in, and now he was learning that not only were there these tiny, tiny (if non-sentient) life forms, but that they outnumbered humans and animals by billions.  Sure, he had a vague idea of 'germs' before he came across your old biology textbook, but his scientific expertise was worlds different from biology.  So, he was absolutely fascinated by microbial pathogens.

 

That was, until one of them infected you.  Then he was just pissed off at them.

 

"Sans.  Really. I'm fine."  You kept telling him that, more amused than anything at the way he was putting everything he had into the typical treatment for a sick human.  He was teleporting back and forth between your room and the kitchen, never letting your honey-sweetened tea or your chicken noodle soup go cold or run out.  You'd never seen the guy work so hard in his life.

 

"how are you fine?  you've got...  little...  creature...  things.  invading your body. making you feel tired and sick.  how are you so calm about this?"

 

"I don't know.  We're used to it.  Everyone's had a cold or the flu at some point," you shrugged, and shot him a charming smile.  "Besides.  A 'little creature thing' invades my body every night, and you--"  your flirtation was, inelegantly, interrupted by a few sharp coughs--  "you don't see me complaining!"  Nevertheless, you were smooth enough to make him blush.

 

"...  yeah, okay, fair point.  but who you callin' little?"  He chuckled and touched your cheek, then your forehead.  "seriously though.  you sure you don't want me to take you to the doctor?"

 

"No.  No way.  It would be a waste of time and money."

 

"you positive?"

 

"Yes.  Now just..." you chuckled and held out your arms, "get in here and cuddle me, okay?  That'll help me feel better.  That and the several batches of tea and soup you whipped up for me."

 

"aaalright."  He stretched out the first syllable in a lazy drawl, as if reluctant to accept your request, even though you both knew that cuddling was by far his favorite couple activity.  You scooted over to make room, and he slid into bed next to you.  He looked you up and down for a moment, from your fevered cheeks to your shivering body.  Then he asked you, "i'm getting mixed signals here.  do you want the blanket or not?"

 

"Yeah, blanket would be nice."  You put your arm around him, just grateful to have him near.  He obediently pulled the blanket over the both of you.

 

"i wasn't sure.  'cause you always look so hot."

 

You groaned and stuck your hand over his face.  "Dude...  shut up, I'm too sick for this."

 

"oh, i see.  a couple minutes ago it was 'stop your worrying sans i'm a strong independent human who don't need no doctor' but as soon as i bring out the puns it's all 'oh woe is me.'"

 

You giggled and cradled his cheek in your hand.  A soft chuckle rumbled in his ribcage in response.  Then he looked up at you.  Then he kissed you.  You were glad that diseases couldn't be passed from humans to skeletons, because this was all you needed right now.  You kissed him back, letting him comb his fingers through your hair while you ran your hand soothingly from his shoulder, over his flank and down to his hip, then back up again.  There was no further intention to his kiss, it was only to comfort you and reaffirm how much he cared, and you were glad, because you didn't have the energy for more.

 

"mmm.  alright." Sans broke your kiss as quickly as he'd started it and reached over you for the remote.  "netflix time.  what do you wanna watch?"

 

"Oh, um.  Hm."  You pondered that for a moment.  "...  Nightmare Before Christmas?  'Tis the season, and all."

 

"you have good taste.  admit it.  you'd bone jack skellington."

 

You snorted, causing your nose to run.  You quickly snagged a tissue from the box on your nightstand and wiped it away.  "Listen, babe.  Just because I'm into you doesn't mean I'm into every skeleton.  Okay?"

 

"ohhh, so you like 'em short and chubby."  His eyes were alight with mirth.  They always were when he teased you like this.  
  
"I like 'em Sans-y."  You pulled him close to you and kissed the top of his skull.  And it seemed like that was that.  He started the movie and went quiet for awhile.  He was mostly still while he cuddled with you, though the fact that he kept shifting around every now and then clued you in that he was still awake.  He rested his head on your chest and rubbed your back so firmly and so constantly it was like a massage.  He moved on from there to your hair, tucking it behind your ear, lightly scratching your scalp and the back of your neck.  All of it was so, incredibly soothing.  His physical touches, plus his calm, quiet presence, were the best remedy for an illness like this, where you just had to wait it out.  Your eyelids began to feel heavy, your breaths almost seeming to fall into sync with the slow movements of his hand...

 

"hehe, hey babe, i just thought of something.  why'd you have me make you tea...  when you could've had cough-ee?"

 

You wanted to groan at him again, especially because you were tired and that was making you want to groan like a zombie anyways, but that never stopped him.  Only encouraged him.  To stop him, you had to resort to tickling him.  It was effective and low-effort.  He burst into giggles and swatted at your hands, although he didn't even make an effort to wiggle away from you.  "h-hey! no fair! you know i can't tickle you back right now 'cause you're sick.  i'm-- hehehe!-- i'm defenseless."

 

"At my mercy," you purred.  "Just how I like you."  
  
  
"kinky."

 

"Now I'm gonna tell you something you're really going to like to hear."  You pulled him close, leaned in, and whispered... "...  Go the fuck to sleep, Sans."

 

"hehe.  alright.  you too."  He was always, always ready to accept a request like that.  "get some rest, babe.  and tell your immune system to show those microbes what for."


	5. The Best Part Of Waking Up* (UT!Sans/Reader; MT!Sans/Reader; NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Could I get some nsfw ficlets of sans and shortie waking up to their s/o giving them a blowjob (s/o is awake btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh~ I'm pretty sure this is our first NSFW entry in this series? Anyways it's really short because it's kind of halfway between a fic and an imagine, but that's why I put it here instead of as its own story, so enjoy!

**Sans  
**   
Not once in Sans’ life had he woken up with a boner.  Morning wood was very much a human thing, and his dreams were never of the sort to cause a reaction like that.  
  
Waking up to your warm, soft lips wrapped in a tight ring around his cock, dragging up and down at an agonizing pace, was the one exception to that fact.  
  
He was sound asleep, though visibly aroused, when you’d woken up that morning, rubbed your ass against his crotch, turned, shimmied his shorts down to his thighs, and taken him into your mouth.  But he woke with a start and a fairly unflattering snort when you gripped his cock in your hand and began to stroke in time with your eager sucking.  
  
“fuuuck…” he breathed, his voice just barely above a sleep-husky whisper.  He lazily opened his legs a little to give you better access.  “g’morning.”  
  
You separated your lips from his cock with a soft pop and gave him a few firm strokes to keep him going.  “Good morning~.”  You’d stopped only to practically sing those words to him, before holding him by the hips and returning to your previous task, this time with twice as much vigor.  He groaned helplessly and ran his fingers through your hair.  His voice was still hoarse with sleep, constantly breaking, but he didn’t even have the clarity of mind right now to clear his throat or take a sip of water, he was so focused on you and everything you were making him feel, both emotionally and physically.  
  
You had no idea just how close to climax Sans was until it hit him like it usually did– like a freight train– and he spurted his cum down your throat with a cry as delighted and as startled as you felt.  He was making a clear and concerted effort not to shove his cock as far down your throat as he could while he came, which you found sweet of him, but also somewhat frustrating considering you were more than happy to take it.  You were just able to swallow him all the way down to the hilt before his pleasured moans turned to overstimulated giggles and he gave your head a little pat to signify, you assumed, that he was finished for now.  
  
“so good…” he mumbled.  He rested flat on his back, with his shorts still around his femurs and an arm thrown lazily over his forehead.  His eyes were slowly sliding shut.  But, for all his natural and sex-induced sleepiness, he didn’t forget to say the most important thing, before he passed out asleep for another good two hours.  “stars, i love you.”  
  
**Shortie (MT Sans)**  
  
_It was one of his favorite views in the world: you, smiling down at him with that eager, precious fire in your eyes.  Looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. Like he meant something.  Like he_ was _something.  Like he was_ everything _.  All while you slammed down on his hips with yours, took his aching cock so deep in your soft, deliciously warm hole that flesh hit almost painfully against bone, but you were so far gone you didn’t feel it, on the verge of your third orgasm that night.  Your fingers laced through his ribs with an iron grip, you rode him harder, threw back your head, and–_  
  
He woke with a start to a similar but different scene.  You did have one hand gripping his rib cage, he slowly gathered.  Your other hand was between your legs, concealed under your pajama pants, but leaving no mystery as to the fact that you were pleasuring yourself.  And you were enthusiastically sucking his cock.  Your only acknowledgement of his awakening was a grateful hum, followed quickly by a shameless moan when the hand you had between your legs increased in its rhythm.  
  
It felt so good.  It all felt so good– the physical sensation of your lips around him, those beautiful lips he kissed every morning and every night and dozens of times in between; the sound of his name on your lips, practiced and certain, like it was the only thing that sounded right to say at a time like this; the sight of you, pleasuring both him and yourself so eagerly, totally unprompted, just because, presumably, you felt like it and you wanted to let him in on the fun.  
  
God, you were irresistible.  
  
The next thing either of you knew, he was coaxing your lips off of his cock, drowsily pulling you eye-to-eye with him, and kissing you like it was the last thing he’d ever do.  You kissed him back ravenously and, as if you hadn’t treated him enough that morning, you teased the tip of his cock with your waiting entrance.  Usually, if this were one of your usual, nighttime sessions, he would make it last as long as he could, tease you and let you tease him until it wasn’t fun anymore.  But this time he just hazily guided his cock to your hole and pushed himself into you.  By the way that your knees gave out and you collapsed in his arms, he could guess that you were about as close to climax as he was.  In fact, it only took a few sloppy, uncoordinated thrusts to have you both clinging to each other and screaming each other’s names at just about the same moment.  
  
He could tell his orgasm lasted just a little bit longer than yours– while he was still holding you tight and pumping his last few streams of cum into you, you went limp and chuckled tiredly, letting him bounce you on top of him.  He repaid you for your patience once he was done with a long kiss and a tight cuddle.  
  
“couldn’t…” he panted, a playful grin on his face, “couldn’t just letcha’ go it alone, sweetheart.”  How thoughtful of him.

 


	6. Starry Night (MT!Sans/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> How about something where Mt sans s/o does buy him that telescope?

“and where, exactly, are you taking me that’s gonna be worth all this walking?”

 

“I told you, sugar skull.  You’ll see when you get there.”  You’d been walking in front of him, so you turned around to face him and walked backwards along the nature trail for a few seconds.  “And I also told you that you’re going to love it for sure.  And that you’re going to agree with me that it was all worth it.”

 

“y’know you don’t have to bribe me with kisses to get me to go on a hike with you.”

 

“It’s not kisses~” You took his hands in yours.  “And before you get any ideas, it doesn’t involve any other parts of my body, either.”

 

“oh.  trust me.  if it did, i’d feel pretty betrayed.  making me exert myself just to exert myself some more.”  He chuckled and turned you back around so you were at his side, facing forward, with his arm around your waist, and you threw your arm over his shoulders in return.  You walked together quite literally attached at the hip.

 

“mmm.  well i can’t help but notice.  you’re carrying a hefty bag over your shoulder.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“and something’s rattling around inside it.”  
  
  
”Yep.”  
  
  
”…  are yooou…  bringing me camping?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“but what we’re doing does has something to do with whatever you’ve got slung over your shoulder there.”

 

“Yep!”

 

He eyed it curiously.  He genuinely had no idea what it could be, but it looked heavy.  “can i at least help you carry it?”

 

“Chivalrous.  But no.  The temptation will be too great.  You’ll probably try and peek inside.”

 

Sans pouted at you, but ‘what you say, goes’ was the standard in your relationship, so he went along with it.  He might’ve used his magic to lighten your burden a little, though.  You didn’t even seem to notice.

 

“Seriously, though,” you continued thoughtfully, “I set this up with you in mind.  You have a rough life.  So seeing you smile is something precious.”

 

He raised a brow at you and ran his finger across his teeth.  “skeleton.”

 

You rolled your eyes and hugged him closer.  “You know what I meant.  Your _real_ smile.  I can tell the difference.”

 

“heh.  i’ve noticed.”  He rested his skull on you.  “’n i appreciate it.”  He couldn’t enumerate all the times he hadn’t really been okay, and it all came pouring out of him, the tears and the words, as soon as you asked him what was wrong and offered him your arms for a hug.

 

You both let a comfortable silence fall.  The only sound was that of your boots scuffing through the dirt and forest litter.  You caught Sans scanning his surroundings, but not in that way he usually did.  Not like he was expecting something to jump out at him at any moment.  He was enjoying the scenery.

 

He must have really, really trusted you.

 

“Well, here we are,” you announced.  Sans looked forward.  You’d brought him to a scenic cliffside, where the tree cover thinned out so that you could see the stars overhead, blazing extra bright during the new moon.

 

“awwwh, geez.”  He sounded touched.  “i see you listened to all my rambling about space, ‘cause you remembered to do this on the night of a new moon.  so you brought me all the way out here just to stargaze somewhere nice?”

 

“Yes.”  With a relieved sigh, you finally set the bag you’d been carrying on the ground, gently, so you didn’t break anything.  “I did.”

 

He watched curiously as you untied it and revealed what you’d been carrying along with you the whole way there.  It took him a moment to recognize what it was, because it was all unassembled.  But then he recognized the stand, the scope, the lens…

 

He looked up at you in awe.  “…  you really finally got me a telescope?”

 

You just stood there with your arms crossed and a smirk on your face, nodding your head to confirm it.  “I promised you I would, didn’t I?”

 

“well, yeah, but…  i never expected you to actually do it.  not…  that you’re some kinda flake or anything.  i just always thought we were kinda joking about it.”  He ran his hand over what you’d bought for him.  Just for him.  Just to make him happy.  “damn.  you didn’t skimp on the quality, either.  this is just about the best you can get without, y’know.  building a gigantic telescope bigger than a house.”

 

“Yeah…  I don’t think I could do that,” you quipped.  “Especially since I couldn’t even figure out how to piece together this one.  I figured you could help me.”

 

He perked up.  It was adorable how much he liked showing off to you how handy he could be.  It also made it easy to get his lazy butt to do stuff for you.

 

“oh, you bet.  piece of cake.”

 

You sat on a felled tree stump while he put his new equipment together, piece by piece.  He looked happy.  It was that smile you were talking about earlier.  The genuine one.  The one that he couldn’t fake even if he tried.  He even seemed to be in a chipper enough mood to chat with you as he worked on it.  You started listening to him once you were done admiring his peaceful expression.

 

“…  and my dad.  he tried to help me make this model of the earth project.  but right when the teach came by, the motor broke and it didn’t spin anymore like it was supposed to.  and i cried so bad.  can you believe that?  me crying over a science project that wouldn’t spin.”

 

You giggled softly at the mental image.  You couldn’t even imagine how adorable Sans must have been as a little kid, not yet totally jaded about the world he lived in.  You wouldn’t mind having a little skeleton kid of your own like that one day…  “On the one hand, no, you don’t cry over much.  On the other hand.  You _have_ always been a massive, shameless nerd.  So yeah, I can see that.”

 

He snorted.  “stop teasing me about things you know you love me for and help me screw this on here, why don’tcha?  you’re buff.  you carried this thing the whole way here.”

 

“Alright, alright…”  It was the last piece to assemble.  The two of you worked on it together, standing close, so close you could smell the familiar scent of his cigars on his clothes.  Your hands touched several times, but it wasn’t just those fleeting touches that were so affectionate and romantic in that moment.  It was also your genuinely great teamwork.  When you two worked together, shit got done.  That was true in your lives in general, and it was true now, with the telescope in your hands.

 

“well, shit, babe.  i think we’ve got it.”  He adjusted the set-up to his lacking height and went quiet for a moment.  He adjusted this dial, then that one.  You weren’t sure what he was doing.  But he looked focused, so you didn’t interrupt him.  You waited until he turned to you expectantly and gestured for you to come take a look.  God, you’d never seen him like this.  He looked so completely and innocently excited.  Like for awhile there, he could act like a little kid again.

 

You joined him there and took a look.  Whatever Sans had focused on, it was shimmering like an opal under the sun.  “Whoa.  It looks like a ball of…  rainbow…  electricity,” you struggled to describe it.  “That’s beautiful, Sansy.  …  Um.  So what am I looking at?  A star, right?”

 

“sirius.  the brightest one.”

 

“Sirius?  Wow.”  You found the object of the telescope’s focus with your naked eye for a moment, then returned to the eyepiece.  “So why does it twinkle like that?”

 

“all stars do, to some degree.  the gases and particles in the atmosphere bend light in weird, crazy ways.”  He rested his hand between your shoulders and pressed his cheek to yours to take back the view from you.  “and that effect is especially magnified with sirius.  probably just ‘cause it’s so bright.  and the angle you’re lookin’ at it through means the light has to pass through a thicker expanse of atmosphere than a lot of others.  looks kinda like a diamond, doesn’t it?”

 

You smiled, resting your chin in your hand and gazing at him.  “Yeah.  It really does.”  You liked watching him even more than you liked watching the sky.  He fell silent, totally focused on searching through the night sky for whatever his next target would be.  He had that look on his face that you only got to see when he was doing something he really loved.  It made you kind of sad to think of what a great scientist he could’ve been, if he hadn’t ended up pushed into an endless cycle of crime.  Sure, maybe the life he had now suited him some, too.  But it couldn’t possibly suit him as much as the scientist you saw in him.  You loved your little scientist.

 

“ah.  here’s an easy one.”  He grinned and gave up the eyepiece again.  “take another look-see.  tell me what that is.”

 

You squinted to see what he’d focused on now.  At first, all you could make out was a vague, peach-colored sphere.  Then your eyes adjusted, and you saw that it was actually a smaller sphere, surrounded by rings.  You laughed.

 

“Duh!  It’s Saturn!”

 

“yeah, it is.  told ya it would be an easy one.  but man, isn’t that amazing?  you ever seen it like that in anything but textbooks?”

 

“No…  without the telescope, it just kind of blends in with the rest of the stars, doesn’t it?”

 

“exactly.”  He took it back from you.  The two of you were standing so close together, your shoulders brushed as he searched for whatever he wanted to show you next.  Feeling affectionate, you decided to put your arm around him.  He didn’t say anything about it, just rested his skull on you a little to let you know that he appreciated it.  “ah.  here we go.  this one’s pretty neat.  i don’t expect you to know what it is, though.”

 

“Thanks, professor,” you quipped, bumping his hip with yours.  “Don’t quiz me on anything you haven’t taught me.”  You peered through the eyepiece again.  Sure enough, you had no idea what it was called.  But it was a big orange star next to a slightly smaller blue star.  “Awwwh.  It reminds me of you and Papyrus.”

 

“what?  just ‘cause i’m tiny and blue?”

 

“Hehe!  No!  Well yeah, partly.  But also because they’re right next to each other.  What are they?”

 

“albireo.  looks like just one star unless you use a telescope.  now you can see there’s actually two.”

 

You glanced over at Sans and caught him looking back at you.  Not the sky.  Not the telescope.  Just you, like you’d been looking at him earlier.  He knew he’d been caught, but he didn’t care.  He just smiled at you.  You smiled back at him.  Now seemed like a good time to kiss him, so you did.  He accepted it more than gratefully, cupping your cheeks in his hands.  He kissed you so eagerly, he leaned towards you when you pulled away just to kiss you for a moment longer.

 

“thank you, babe.  seriously.  this is the most amazing thing anyone’s ever gotten for me.  you blow me away, every day of my life.  i didn’t even know somebody could be this nice.  could love me so much.  even when i’m looking at you, it still seems…  somehow…  impossible.  but it’s there.  it’s always there.  i dunno what i’m saying anymore.”  He ducked his head in embarrassment.  “you’ve just done so much for me, in all the best ways.  that’s all.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  You patted his back, a silent reminder that he didn’t _have_ to find the words to perfectly express what he was feeling.  You always understood.  “You wanna head back home and get some sleep now?”

 

“…  ehhhh…”  Few things in the world could make him want to turn down sleep.  Seemed like this was one of them.  
  
”…  So…  do you want to stay here and keep using your new telescope together until we freeze our asses off and you have to teleport us home before we get stage one hypothermia?”

 

“yes.  _hell_ yes.”


	7. Kisses, Kisses, Kisses* (UT!Sans/Reader; NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> The thirst is real in me after that pic you reblogged so could I have ut sans with his s/o in lipstick kissing him and leaving marks all over him as they slowly descent to the sexy zones

Kissing. As a skeleton, Sans never really understood the hype about it. Not until he started dating you and you gave him his very first one, of course. When you kissed him, it made him feel like his soul was going to burst into a million happy little blue butterflies.

That was true then, and it was even still true now, months later. The abundance of kisses you shared didn’t make them any cheaper– you put your heart into each and every one. You were spoiling him silly with your affection tonight, having just come home from a party. The two of you were similar in that you could have fun at such an event, but it would leave you yearning for a bit of time to only each other afterwards. A certain brand of introversion.

But the timing for your heated kisses couldn’t be better, because in preparation for that party, you’d coated your lips with determination-red lipstick.

It was a small detail, but Sans was a detail-oriented man, especially when it came to his attraction to you. It was the little things about you that he loved the most. The sound of your laugh, the way your smile was hardly ever perfectly symmetrical, the heterogeneous coloration of your eyes. He didn’t have to see the lipstick marks on his cheeks to feel that they were there, feel it in his bones and in his skull, and in his soul and the magic flowing through him, all the way down to his pelvis.

Stars, how it turned him on to know that you wanted him badly enough to make him yours.

“hehe. alright, babe. alright. okay…” He put his hands on your shoulders. “you almost done or are you gonna keep smooching me like an excited puppy all night?”

“Shhh.” You put your finger over his mouth. “I’m done when I say I’m done. Now shush and let me love you.”

“heh, well alright. kiss away, then.” He wasn’t about to complain.

But see, he thought you were going to keep kissing his face. He thought so until you kissed him on his chin, then started to head in a direction decidedly not facial. You lifted his shirt like a curtain, and didn’t give him enough time to feel self-conscious about it before you kissed his sternum and made him sink into the couch with a soft, breathy moan.

“b-babe, what are you–? mmh…” He felt another kiss on the side of his hip, then another closer to the center of his pelvis. He looked down, and he saw the top of your head and the kiss marks you’d left on his body so far, and he felt his magic flare all over. He was riddled with them now, and you were still adding more, and you were adding them in more and more private areas. Areas that were yours and yours alone to handle and to mark.

When you finally kissed him in that sensitive little notch marking the middle of his hips, the place he always formed his ecto-cock, you had him at your mercy. His hand made its way down to your head, trembling phalanges knotting themselves in your hair without a care as to how he was going to untangle them later.

“oh, stars, baby. can you…” his breath hissed through his nasal cavity, cutting off his usually clear and collected speech. “fuck. you don’t even know how good that feels. feels even better than when you touch me. keep going.”

“Trust me, sugar skull, I’m not stopping.”

Getting him to climax without using his magic to form his ecto-cock was always a bit of a tricky process, but it was one well-worth it for the payoff. You got to watch your sweetheart feel a type of pleasure you could only imagine. He had, not so eloquently, tried to describe it to you once as a whole-body orgasm, whereas one involving the magical appendage was just a crotch-orgasm. Both were good, and neither of you usually wanted to bother investing the extra time, effort, and difficulty just to get a payoff in the form of an extra intense male orgasm. But you were focusing on him now, giving him all of your love and attention, and you had all the time in the world. So you took full advantage of it.

By the time you got him there, he was lying flat on his back, both hands tangled helplessly in your hair, both legs propped up on your shoulders, his small body folded without a care in the world to allow your head between his femurs. It was the perfect position to be in– you could feel every tremor running through his body and the heat of his bones, and neither you nor, undoubtedly, any of your neighbors, had any trouble hearing his cries of ecstasy. You were surprised by how little time it took, especially considering the circumstances of how you’d done it. He must have been incredibly aroused by the time you focused your lips on that sensitive little area.

He was panting, panting so hard he was wheezing a little, when you pulled away and smiled up at him smugly.

“So what I’m getting here is that lipstick stains are a turn-on.”

He breathed a few more times, until he’d calmed down a little, before answering. “… you… you’re a turn-on, babe. that was all you.”


	8. Yours* (MT!Sans/Reader; NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Ooh, well if he is that kind of sub, could you maybe do an NSFW scenario with readers possessiveness over mt sans? (all play of coursr)

Being desired was a feeling Sans was unused to. He was the last thing most people would describe as something they “wanted.” He was part of a criminal organization, a monster one, and he wasn’t even attractive at that. Short, portly, with a voice much too deep for his tiny stature. 

So he ate it up when you showed him affection. The more intense your affection, the better. He liked feeling wanted by you. He loved feeling needed. And he craved feeling like he was all, all yours. Your man. Your territory. Something worth keeping, protecting, holding. Something valuable enough to claim and defend. You treated him, quite literally, like a million dollars.

Which was why he wasn’t doing much to stop you from feeling him up while the two of you were in public. It was hard to reach under the table subtly with your hand, but you were very much able to lift your foot and press the toe of your high heel against his crotch with a smug smirk on your face. He, on the other hand, was sweating and clutching his drink so tightly you were worried he might crush it in his hands.

“What’s the matter, sweetie? Hmmm?” You teased him playfully. “Feeling a little feverish?” You turned your foot this way and that, creating a little bit of friction that caused him to suck in a breath through his nose.

“f-fuck you, babe.”

“Well THAT wasn’t very nice. You know what they say, don’t you? You catch more flies with honey than vinegar.” You pressed firmly against his crotch, and watched in quiet satisfaction as he moved his hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. “C’mon. You know what I want to hear, don’t you?”

“th… that i love you?”

“Cute. And definitely something I want to hear. But no.” You cradled your chin between your hands and smiled at him expectantly. “I want to hear that you’re mine.”

He whined, shifting in his seat. But whatever pressure he relieved in that point of contact between you and his crotch, you replaced. “’course i am,” he whispered. “always am. you know i am.”

“Good. Then say it. Juuust loud enough for the people at the neighboring tables to hear.”

He sucked in a breath big enough to make his rib cage expand to the extent that you could notice from across the table. Your heart almost ached for him, he was holding back so much excitement, just to play along and please you. “i’m yours. heart and mind, body and soul.” He said it loud and clear, leaving no room for you to argue that he didn’t say it loud enough, short of demanding that he shouted it.

But you wouldn’t do that. You didn’t want to turn him into a spectacle. This was all just a little game you played with each other, where you worked him up and got what you wanted out of him until he was just about ready to friggin’ explode, and then you would find somewhere private and take the sexual frustration out on each other.

“i’m yours,” he repeated with certainty.

“C’mere,” you responded, while already leaning in. There were so many things risque about this. The fact that you, a human, were kissing him, a monster, right out in public where everyone could see. The things you were making him say. The erection you’d induced. Luckily, he was all about being risque with you.

“fuck, babe…” he sighed between ravenous kisses. The corners of his mouth turned up a little more than usual. “you made your point. let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

“Dine-and-dasher?” you chuckled, lips brushing his teeth even as you spoke. “Oh, Sans. I don’t know if I can condone that level of criminal behavior.”

He dug through his pocket and slapped three twenties down on the table, which was excessive, because your bill was only half of that.

“they can keep the change.”

“Damn. You’re eager.” You’d teased him enough. You slid from your booth, stood beside his, and held out your arms. As was tradition at this point, he wrapped his arms around you and teleported you straight into bed. 

It was a dizzying transition, and at first, he found himself on top of you. Not your usual way of doing things. But you didn’t seem to mind. You let one arm rest behind your head and used the other to hold him by the waist while he kissed you.

“Sans… Mm, Sans.” He figured you were just moaning his name, until you asked him, “Where the hell are we? This isn’t home.”

“hotel,” he told you shortly under his breath, like he could only afford to get so many words out. “i don’t think the rest of the crew is gonna want to hear all about how i’m all yours again.”

“Oh-ho-ho, yeah!” you laughed. “Is Undyne still poking fun at you for that?”

“all the time.” He tucked your hair behind your ear and let his hand linger on your cheek. “let’s just bother our hotel neighbors this time, eh?”

“You bet.” Having had enough of this position, you shifted your weight and rearranged yourself so that he was on his back on the bed and you were looming over him. From there, you were able to put your hands over his wrists and pin them to the bed. “You know what? I thank my lucky stars every day that I have all this–” you let your gaze travel over his body emphatically– “all to myself. Makes me richer than any money ever could.”

A shiver ran through him just from hearing how highly you thought of him. “i’m… i’m really not much,” he insisted. “but for whatever i’m worth, you get all of it.” He glanced away from you, then looked you in the eyes, seeming to gather his confidence before what he said next: “i want you to use me. use me to make yourself feel good. make me your sex toy.”

You let out a soft whistle of approval through your teeth. “Awh, Sansy. You’re such a smart boy. You always know just what I want to hear.”

To say that you took him that night was very apt. You did everything in your own time, on your own terms, and Sans? Sans barely lifted a finger. He stayed under you. He praised you like royalty and approved of everything you did. He did everything you told him to, exactly when and how you told him to do it.

And when you told him not to do something, he didn’t do it, no matter how much he had to struggle to hold himself back.

“Don’t you cum yet. Don’t you dare cum yet. I’m not done with you, you little fucktoy.” You tightened your grip on his wrists while the rhythmic, almost mindless rolling of your hips continued to drive his length into you again and again.

“i c-can’t– i’m so fuckin’– you gotta– i’m gonna have to ask you to SLOW DOWN then, toots, there’s only so much a man can do!”

You laughed at his attitude, but you had a little mercy on him and did what he asked. The two of you took a moment to let your bodies go slack and to catch your breath. You left him inside you, but slowed to a stop until you were sitting still on his cock. In the interim, it seemed like a good time to let go of his wrists. He took advantage of his freed hands only to rest them lightly on your hips, then move them up to your cheeks to pull you into an appreciative kiss.

“you havin’ fun?” he asked, breathless.

“I can’t believe you’re asking that.”

“heheh. me too.” He looked to each side, before locating his discarded suit jacket and using it to mop the sweat off his face. “… okay, i think i’m good for a bit longer. thanks for taking it easy on these old bones. keep goin’.”

Of course, once you got him close to orgasm, it was hard to fully back away from it again. You started out slow, almost agonizingly so. So slow it wasn’t doing much for you, even as his small body shivered in waves of ecstasy. By the time you got back up to a pace that was sufficient to tighten the coil of arousal building between your thighs, he was a wobbly, pre-orgasmic mess again.

You didn’t want to slow down again, so this time, you kicked yourself into gear and went full steam ahead. You fucked him at the perfect pace to get yourself off, even as it ripped a surprised cry from his throat, even as it sent him into an almost immediate climax, even as his body curled in on itself and his phalanges dragged down your back and he babbled something about sensitive and too much. You didn’t stop until you reached your own peak, and it was one of the most powerful you’d ever experienced. It left your head dizzy and your body warm and all of you so, so satisfied. And tired. You were already eyeing those soft pillows and thinking of cuddling and sleep.

Sans, on the other hand, had his attention diverted to your hole as you slowly, luxuriously lifted yourself off his length. He watched with a tired, smug smirk, arm cushioning his head, as your mixed fluids flowed from you, down his cock, all the way to the bones of his pelvis. He cupped his cock in his hand, gave it a couple of lazy pumps while he observed the phenomenon, then sighed softly as he returned his magic to the rest of his body.

He was spent. You could tell in the way he turned on his side without a word and curled his body to fit against yours to cuddle. You welcomed him in your arms with a tight snuggle and a couple of kisses on top of his sweaty skull.

He was so helpless like this. So vulnerable just after giving himself to you.

The knowledge that he was yours made you hold him just a little tighter.


	9. Blush* (UT!Sans/Reader, Fluff w/ NSFW mention)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> just sans being a shy lil nervous goober and s/o freaking out at how adorable he is. i dunno what elde to say XD
> 
> ***  
> This one is MOSTLY fluff but I marked it as NSFW for the one little paragraph about their first time ^^,,

For the longest time, everybody thought that Sans was impossibly calm and collected.  Nothing got to him, nothing bothered him.  He always had an easy-going grin and a calm demeanor.  
  
You changed all that.  You knocked him off-kilter.  Made him dizzy and silly and bubbly like he’d never been before.  You made him smile, you made him giggle, you made him blush.  
  
Oh, how you ever made him blush.  
  
You made him blush when he first asked you out.  Hands shaking, palms and forehead sweating, only becoming more nervous at the seemingly deafening sound of his own bones rattling.  He asked you out with some stupid pun and it ignited his god damn fight or flight response, like his life was in danger if you turned him down, as he was fairly certain you were going to do.  Accidentally entering into a battle with you in the middle of trying to tell you that he loved you as more than a friend was definitely not one of his crowning moments as a calm, unflustered, cool and collected little man.  But he got to watch the tears of laughter spring in the corners of your eyes as you immediately spared each other, got to feel your warm, tight embrace as you whispered into his ear that yes, you’d be his, and no, he didn’t have to defeat you in battle to make it happen.  He wouldn’t trade that experience for anything, even to get his dignity back.  
  
You made him blush when you picked him up in your arms and kissed him for the very first time.  If he was honest, he wasn’t expecting kisses.  He thought you’d rule them out since he was a skeleton.  But he was so glad you didn’t– your kisses had become one of his favorite things in the whole entire world.  He didn’t care that he couldn’t kiss back.  He tried his best, pushed his teeth against your lips and took in every moment of their softness like a cool breeze in the desert.  Soothing, enticing, addictive.  
  
You made him blush the first time you told him that you loved him back.  It was in a quiet moment, and he didn’t even realize until you said it that you’d never quite said it before.  It had been plenty implied, of course, and you’d certainly never denied it.  But to hear it come so freely, so willingly, and so effortlessly from you, soft like a pillow under your breath, words he’d never thought somebody would want to say to him without it being immediately followed by a “platonically!” specification…  It made his soul so happy, so flooded with excited magic, that it lit up like a match and produced an audible hum.  His hands flew to his chest to cover it, like an awkward teenage boy trying to conceal a boner.  You cradled his cheek, told him he was so cute, and then moved his hands out of the way so that you could press kiss after kiss up and down his sternum, light of his soul glowing against your softly shut eyelids.  
  
You made him blush practically nonstop the first time you had sex.  He spent half the time he was with you touching you lightly and glancing away from you every now and then like he wasn’t allowed to do this.  Like he didn’t deserve you.  Like you were above him, like giving yourself to him was something a being like you should be ashamed of.  His entire body, his entire being, all of him at once ignited in response to you when you held him by the cheek, told him to look at you, and slowly peeled your shirt from your body.  He was enraptured more and more with each article of clothing you removed from your body, and the feeling of entering you seemed amplified by a thousand percent.  He seemed so embarrassed in those moments just before he climaxed, so embarrassed it seemed like he was hardly going to be able to enjoy it.  You reassured him just in time to make him completely shameless when the pleasure finally seized his small body, made him grab the bedposts behind his head and cry your name to the fucking heavens.  
  
You made him blush when, years later, after he spent months with a ring in his pocket too scared to ask you the most important question of his life, you got on one knee and presented him with a ring of your own.  He accepted, of course.  Without question.  And as you cradled his cheeks in your hands and kissed him, you found a moment to smirk at him and tell him that he could go ahead and hand over that ring he’d been carrying around with him for so long.  His cheeks turned blue, and he uttered hushed apologies about being too nervous to ask you, first.  
  
But you didn’t mind.  You never minded.  
  
Sans wasn’t always as confident and collected as everyone said he was.  He could be quiet, and shy, and unsure of himself.  He could stutter over his words and struggle to string them together, when it came to you.  No matter how long you two were together, that never fully changed.  There was always some new thing you did that turned him to absolute putty.  But he loved it that way, and so did you.


	10. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I mayyyyyy have spent the last few hours scrolling through reading everything on your blog...I thought I loved this bag of bones already but WOW Y'ALL WRITE HIM REALLY WELL. May I request the moment UT and/or MT Sans realize they want to marry their S/O? <3

**UT Sans**  
  
Sans had known for a long time that he was enamored with you.  He wasn’t stupid.  His soul reacted to you whenever you were around, and hell, sometimes even when he just thought about you.  You were his partner in crime, partner in time, partner in everything.  You spent every Friday having dinner together at some burger place or another.  You went on car trips together just for the heck of it, hung out at every opportunity, couldn’t go a day without texting each other.  
  
You were best friends.  He was a popular guy, with lots of friends in his life and multitudes more acquaintances.  But he’d never had a friend like you.  
  
You were…  something else.  
  
He felt excited every time you were around.  The smell of your soap or perfume or– he didn’t know what the  _hell_  it was but it smelled so good– elicited some kind of crazy physiological response in him, like Pavlov’s bell to the dogs.  He started having to zip up his jacket to hide the constant glow of his soul whenever you were near.  It was bonding to yours.  A soul bond.  You were soulmates.  
  
The fact that he was going to marry you one day, if you wanted him to, followed naturally from that.  
  
But it never really occurred to him, in itself, until the day you brought him up to Mt. Ebott, to the first thing he saw when he went free all those years ago.  You rode him up there on the back of your bike, and now he was looking at that very same view, the one he’d never forget.  Except this time, you were there, too.  You were a part of his future, as constant and as necessary as the sun that was carving your silhouette against the backdrop of the world.  He stared at the back of your head, speechless, and smiled at the thought of spending the rest of his life with you.  
  
The funny thing about Sans was that he knew he wanted to marry you even before he asked you to be his girlfriend.  
  
 **MT Sans**  
  
His realization came not in a quiet moment, but in a scream and a splatter of blood.  
  
When he saw you get shot, he felt like his world was going to end.  There was no other way to describe it.  But fear and misery can bring clarity, as it did in his case.  
  
As he abandoned the shootout to teleport you away, as he carried you into the hospital and demanded you be treated immediately, as he paced in the lobby for hours until he finally heard word that you were in stable condition, as he stood by your hospital bed waiting for you to wake up, the same thing was on his mind the entire time.  And it was that he couldn’t let this happen.  This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go.  
  
He was never supposed to have to say goodbye to you.  
  
That thought continued to ring in his head as he held your hand and watched your peaceful, sleeping face.  He couldn’t bear the thought of a future without you.  He wanted to do this forever– not the shitty, violent part.  The part where you looked after each other, provided for each other, and cared for each other.  Human-monster marriage wasn’t legal in the slightest, but that wasn’t going to stop him.  
  
As you slept in your hospital bed, he wrote a letter to his good friend, the queen of monsters, to let her know that he was in need of a very specific royal decree.  One authorizing his marriage to the most amazing human in the world.


	11. Hemophobia (Sans/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> s/o finding out sans has hemophobia, so bad that if blood is in the room or blood is shown on a horror movie, either NOPE and teleports away, or he goes for a walk on his own to prevent a panic attack or nightmares.

Sans only walked into the kitchen to say hello to you and to compliment you on how good whatever-you-were-cooking smelled.  You cooked him dinner so often, and he loved you so much for it.  One of the quickest ways to his soul was through his stomach.  
  
But the words caught in his throat when he saw the blood.  
  
It didn’t matter that it was only a little.  It didn’t matter that it was clearly only a minor gash on your hand from trying to slice a potato a little too thin, didn’t matter that you were cussing under your breath, running it under water and reaching for the soap to do the only, basic first-aid an injury that small was going to require.  
  
It was blood.  
  
His blood.   _Their_  blood.  YOUR blood.  Did it even fucking matter?  Of course not.  Whatever happened, it was terrible, it was all his fault.   _They_  killed him.  He killed  _them_.  He killed you.  It was  _your_  broken body in his arms now, not theirs.  Murderer, murderer, murderer…  
  
Your touch brought him back to reality.  What felt like hours had only been a minute, while he stood there, motionless, and you wrapped a bandage around your wounded hand before even realizing he was there and disconnected from reality.  As soon as you saw his bleached bones and his wide, pupil-less eyes, you knew he was somewhere dark, and you put your hands on his shoulders to bring him back.  
  
“Sans.  Are you okay?”  
  
Trembling phalanges came to rest on your shoulders.  Squeezed them lightly.  Steadied themselves there.  “…  yeah.  yeah i’m fine.  just scared of blood.”  
  
“…  How scared of blood?”  
  
“…  very.”  
  
You hugged him, and he hugged you back gratefully.  He was still stuck in his panic attack, but at least now he was having that attack in the realm of reality.  You were here.  Alive.  And so was he.  And so was the kid, though they were miles away with Toriel.  He had nothing to be guilty for.  Yet the guilt and the fear still crushed him…  
  
You turned off the stove, dropped everything you were doing just to lower yourself, along with him, to the floor and sit with him there.  It wasn’t the comfiest spot, but it would have to do for now.  Sans was in no condition to even walk over to the couch.  
  
“…  Hey,” you whispered to him.  “What’s a snake skeleton called?”  
  
Sans sniffed a bit against your chest, but managed to smile up at you.  “…  a rattler.  duh.”  
  
“Damn it.  You already know all my jokes…”  
  
“nah.  just the ones you’ve told more than once.”  
  
“Hm.”  You chuckled, though there was hardly any humor there.  Your uninjured hand stroked over the back of his skull soothingly.  “…  I didn’t know.  I’m sorry.”  
  
“for what?  pretty sure you did that on accident.”  
  
“No, I’m just… sorry for not knowing that you have hemophobia.  And that it’s that bad.  Seems like something I should’ve known.”  
  
“well then i’m sorry for not tellin’ you.  it’s just.  hard to explain.  didn’t wanna come across as a drama king.”  Sans sighed heavily.  “…  i hate being weak like this.”  
  
“Sans.  You’re not weak.  You’re scared and traumatized.  And you’re scared and traumatized because you’ve been through more than most people could ever imagine.  And you survived it.  That makes you strong.”  You kissed the top of his skull.  Your lips were so soft and gentle, they felt like butterfly’s wings flitting against him… “So of course I hate seeing you like this, too.  But it also makes me appreciate how lucky I am to still have you here.”  
  
Sans took a deep breath of your scent from where his nasal cavity was tucked against your neck, and told you in the breath that left him afterwards, “yeah.  i feel pretty damn lucky right now, too.  stay with me, okay?”  
  
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something or chat, shoot us an ask at marshmarrowsans.tumblr.com! Just be sure to check our rules for sending asks first, because we don't do most AUs.


End file.
